LNERFlyingScotsman
LNERFlyingScotsman (Roberto) joined YouTube on June 30, 2011, Roberto was a member of The Thomas Wooden Railway Community, and has been collecting Thomas Wooden Railway products since 1999. He left the community as an active member in 2013, however, he is still on Twitter. He is a member of TWR Community Radio. Beginnings Roberto has watched videos on YouTube since 2008/2009 and has been inspired by users such as ThomasWoodenRailway and DiamondThomas to make bigger layouts. In 2011 when Keekre announced his first departure of the year, Roberto made a YouTube account (His 3rd one and first TWR Related) called NewThomasAdventures. He was hoping to make a kind of successful follow up to Keekre's series. His series was going to be called " The New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends." Roberto made the account on April 3, 2011. After having camera troubles, Roberto left the account. He hoped his series would come out on June 30, 2011. LNERFlyingScotsman With no videos still and 14 subscribers, Roberto announced his departure from NewThomasAdventures and made a new account called LNERFlyingScotsman on June 30, 2011, at around 7:00 P.M pst. About a month later, he made a collection video similar to a video made by Thomasfan4's, a slideshow of pictures of each TWR item he had set to background music, and text in each picture describing that particular item. Roberto began expanding his TWR collection through eBay by getting rarer trains and destinations. First Videos Roberto's first videos were his collection videos that were split into 3 parts. He followed with a Top Ten Rarest Thomas Wooden Railway Items video and a recent purchases videos. He uploaded a video with pictures of his newest Troublesome Truck, but it was mainly a rant video with pictures. Roberto began to make unboxings of his newest eBay items he received in the mail. He also more did random videos. His most famous video was uploaded around that time, it was another rarest items video but with 35 items. The video has 10,000 views and counting. Roberto continued his eBay items unboxings until October when he decreased buying from eBay. He made a "Self Narration Series" which was basically Roberto telling the episode while the original episode passed. He continued this until New Years Eve 2011. Pre Production of Wooden Railway Series Roberto began uploading videos in 2012 around late January. His first was an unboxing video, followed by another. He decided to make a series around that time. After acquiring old-style versions of James, and Edward, Roberto began scriptwriting the first Season and finished the following month. He released 2 trailers of his series, which were the Standard Gauge Series and Narrow Gauge Series in one. By then, he already picked the name of his series. Upgrading Quality Roberto temporarily left YouTube in February and came back in April. He realized he doesn't have a good quality camera. Around May Roberto learned from TRAINSARECOOL2 that he could use his iPhone camera to record and that's exactly what he did. On May 13, he used his iPhone 4S camera for the first time. He used it until July. He made more videos, including a video montage for The Thomas Wooden Railway Community. He also started using Camtasia, a better editing program than Windows Movie Maker (Which was what he was previously using.) Series On July 15 Roberto began to film his series. He had green felt to use as grass and began eagerly to film. The following day he got a sky backdrop, filmed, and finished Episode 1, it was uploaded to YouTube the next day. Until September Roberto uploaded nothing but his series, purchases videos, and Prank Call videos with HenryisGreat15 and guest-starred WoodenRailwayStudio. In October Roberto finished season 1 of his series and began to make reviews and remakes. Season 2 of his series premiered in December, and it ended in April the following year. Roberto began to do remakes again, and did "The Duck V.S Diesel Trilogy" He was planning on starting Season 3 in June. Copyright Issues One of Roberto's Self Narration episodes was blocked all over the world and received copyright standing as "red" to stop this Roberto deleted the first episode of his ill-fated series and his first 3 videos as a precaution, but they were not copyrighted. Jack War When the Jack Conference first happened in July, Roberto was not present. In November when the war erupted once more, Roberto uploaded a rant video on Jack but removed it once he learned that Aidan's account: MrStepney55 got shut down by YouTube as a precaution just in case Sirtophamhatt291 reported Aidan for the video, or if the account was shut down for cyberbullying. Roberto sided with the community on both Jack Wars and was on Jack's blocking list. Partnership Around April of 2012, Roberto signed up with AdSense after some help from thomasfreak808. 10 months later on February 15, Roberto applied to CMS and partnership program run by Maker Studios (The same studio that produces Epic Rap Battles of History) after some recommendations from his gamer friends. At 10:45 A.M PST February 18 he received an email and accepted partnership at 11:39 A.M PST. Roberto's channel would lose monetization when YouTube would begin to require channels to have at least 1,000 subscribers to be monetized. End of Uploads However, despite his success in the Thomas Wooden Railway Community, Roberto announced on May 27, 2013, that he would be leaving the community in June of 2013. He stated that he has decided to shift from collecting Thomas Wooden Railway to collecting vinyl records, similarly to how rboffill shifted to collecting model railroad trains, and how TRAINSARECOOL2 shifted to collecting skateboard stickers. Roberto stated that he would upload his goodbye video on his two-year anniversary and that he will still be semi-active on Twitter and Skype, and will keep his YouTube and Instagram accounts up for archive purposes. He said that there is a 20% chance of him returning and that if he doesn't he will give his unused plots away to people for their series. He also said that he will be selling his collection in about a year or two if he doesn't return. He almost decided to make an entry into Calebtrain's Crash Contest but decided not to. Contributing Member After Roberto ended his series, he would upload 6 episodes of his "Prank Call Central," with the last one coming out in 2014, and 5 YTP's, with the last coming out in 2013. In early 2014, Roberto was apart of the original Community Radio with his show "Roberto's Records." When MrMPS2002, Percyno6, and Oliver Duck restarted TWR Community Radio in late 2014, they extended the offer to him to return to it since he was an original member, and he accepted. Roberto runs the show "Roberto's Records Live" on the channel. However, the YouTube account itself remained open. Roberto also appeared in an episode of the MPShow (a vlog series by MrMPS) where he met up with MrMPS in real life. In 2018, along with MrMPS, Roberto appeared in Jlouvier's return video. He also made an appearance in Percyno6's 10 Year Anniversary Video. Roberto made a cameo appearance in the 2019 edition of The Community Video.Category:2011 Category:TWR Community Radio Category:Contributing Members